Sweet Pea
by Lathyrus Odoratus
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang psikolog, dan klien terakhir yang datang padanya hari ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan mata onyx. Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday and my beloved partner in crime―AM. Warnings: Typo(s), AU.


_**Disclaimer**_**:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Warning**_**: **_Typo(s)_, _AU_.

_**Summary**_**:** Naruto adalah seorang psikolog, dan klien terakhir yang datang padanya hari ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan mata _onyx_. _Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday and my beloved partner in crime―AM_.

* * *

_**Sweet Pea**_

**.**

Naruto baru saja selesai membaca berkas-berkas riwayat klien yang berkonsultasi hari ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam Waktu Konoha, setengah jam lagi dia berniat untuk pulang jika tidak ada lagi pasien yang datang. Dengan seksama dirapikannya berkas-berkas itu berdasarkan urutan tertentu. Naruto menatap sekilas pada hasil _doodle test_ bergambarkan pohon dengan coretan yang putus-putus dan berulang milik salah satu kliennya. Seorang remaja dengan diagnosis ganguan kecemasan. Mereka telah memiliki janji pertemuan minggu depan di hari yang sama.

Naruto baru saja ingin beranjak ketika pintunya diketuk. Setelah dipersilahkan, seorang wanita yang merupakan asistennya berjalan masuk. "Mohon maaf pak, ada klien yang ingin berkonsultasi, apakah masih bisa? Atau saya perlu memintanya datang kembali besok?"

Melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangannya, belum ada jam sembilan, berarti siapapun masih boleh datang untuk berkonsultasi. Naruto memang membuka praktek psikolog dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam setelah bekerja di _Konoha's Hospital_.

"Persilahkan masuk ya, tapi setelah ini klien yang datang bisa diminta datang kembali besok, dan tolong arsipkan berkas-berkas ini, aku sudah selesai membacanya." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan seluruh berkas klien hari ini.

"Baik, pak." Wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu segera keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa berkas-berkasnya.

Tak lama sang asisten kembali masuk bersama seorang pria berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_. Warna kulitnya seputih susu, sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang berkulit coklat tan. Asisten Naruto segera menyerahkan formulir biodata pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sizune-_san._" ucap Naruto ramah.

"Sama-sama, pak." Sizune tersenyum dan mengangguk segan sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto bersama kliennya.

Sementara itu, sang klien telah mendudukan diri pada kursi yang ada di seberang meja tepat di depan Naruto, matanya yang hitam pekat menatap lurus ke arahnya. Naruto membaca sekilas biodata pria tersebut, keningnya sedikit berkerut, dia menatap pria itu kembali.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Usia 34 tahun, _manager_, _single_." Naruto membacakan biodata yang tertulis dan mengamati klien di hadapannya. Mereka seusia, Uchiha Sasuke hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Diperhatikannya pria itu dengan seksama, menerka-nerka sekilas permasalahan jenis apa yang dialaminya. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, kontras dengan itu kulitnya sangat putih, tidak banyak bicara, pakaian rapi―dari penampilan jelas tidak ada masalah. Dia memiliki daya tarik luar biasa, belum memiliki pasangan tentu bukan masalahnya. Wanita manapun pasti tak akan menolak menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah pria yang tampan dan mapan. Lagi pula tak semua orang mempermasalahkan pernikahan. Beberapa justru lebih nyaman hidup sendiri, Naruto pun begitu. Pernikahan sama sekali bukan prioritas untuknya. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya tak ingin.

"Benar." Respon yang singkat, terlihat terlalu pendiam. Mungkin masalahnya pada komunikasi?

"Kenapa kolom alamat dan permasalahan singkat tidak di isi?"

"Tempat tinggal tidak berhubungan dengan masalah saya." Jeda sesaat. "Dan saya ingin menyampaikan secara langsung pada anda."

Naruto mengangguk "Baiklah Uchiha-_san_―"

"Sasuke, cukup Sasuke." Potong pria _raven_ itu.

Naruto berdehem sebentar "Baiklah Sasuke, sebelum memulai sesi pertama, saya ingin menanyakan apakah boleh saya merekam seluruh pembicaraan kita untuk kepentingan terapi?"

"Tidak perlu, saya hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa hal, hanya satu sesi ini sudah cukup." Penjelasan Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto mengernyit. Tetapi tetap menghargai sepenuhnya keinginan klien di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Naruto bertanya dengan ramah. Antusias namun tidak menyudutkan.

"Apakah anda tahu tentang amnesia disosiatif?" Sasuke menyondongkan badan ke depan, menopang dagunya pada kedua tangan yang bertautan. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke lawan bicara.

"Tentu saja, apakah anda mengalami gangguan tersebut Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan klien, menunjukkan ketertarikan, bagaimana tidak, kasus amnesia disosiatif merupakan kasus yang jarang di temui. Gangguan ini memungkinkan seseorang lupa tentang sesuatu―maupun seseorang―yang secara psikologis, bersifat sangat traumatis bagi penderitanya. Misalnya saja, seorang istri mungkin ingat peristiwa dimana suaminya terbunuh, namun benar-benar lupa bahwa dialah yang membunuh suami tercintanya karena telah berselingkuh. Atau kondisi dimana individu ingat secara persis semua peristiwa yang terjadi, namun tak bisa mengingat wajah orang yang bersamanya, sekalipun itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Secara pasti bahwa sahabat yang sebelumnya sangat dekat dengannya seakan tak pernah ia kenal sama sekali, meski wajah sahabat itu tepat di hadapanya, ia tak akan mengenali dan tak bisa memaknai.

"Bukan, seseorang yang ku kenal."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Anda ingin saya menjelaskan tentang amnesia disosiatif?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Baiklah, penderita amnesia disosiatif umumnya tidak dapat mengingat suatu peristiwa karena trauma tertentu." Naruto mengamati ekspresi Sasuke dengan seksama, tentu saja pria itu sudah tahu tentang apa yang dikatakannya. "Begini saja, anda bisa menanyakan apa pun dan saya akan menjawabnya."

"Apakah mungkin ingatannya dapat kembali?"

"Tentu saja, namun membutuhkan waktu dan penanganan yang tepat." Naruto diam sebentar, "Memaksakan penderita untuk mengingat akan menimbulkan masalah tersendiri, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, biasanya peristiwa yang dilupakan adalah suatu kondisi traumatis." Lanjutnya.

Melihat kliennya hanya diam, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Anda ingin mengembalikan ingatan kenalan anda?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengambil napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya." Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke terasa semakin kelabu ketika mengatakannya, tautan tangan yang mengerat menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersembunyi di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Hal ini membuat Naruto segera tersadar bahwa yang dilupakan kenalan kliennya bukanlah suatu peristiwa, melainkan orang yang terlibat dalam hidupnya, yang tak lain merupakan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

"Apakah dia adalah kekasih anda?" Naruto menanyakan penuh simpati.

"Dulunya, kami sudah lama tak bertemu." Hembusan napas terdengar samar, entah bagaimana, kesedihan Sasuke terasa begitu menusuk. "Keluarganya membawa dia pergi menjauh, bagi mereka aku adalah pengaruh buruk." Dan lebih buruk lagi karena kekasihnya tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang Sasuke, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Apakah anda sudah berusaha untuk menemuinya?"

"Aku tak pernah berhenti mencarinya meskipun sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. Tapi ketika kini aku berhasil menemukannya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, tatapannya kosong menatap langit-langit.

"Apakah anda ingin dia kembali ke pelukan anda?" Naruto berusaha menuntun Sasuke pada tindakan yang sungguh-sungguh diinginkannya.

"Awalnya," Sasuke terdiam "Tapi tidak lagi." lanjutnya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Anda hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengembalikan pernyataan yang telah diucapkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Benar."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ku rasa begitu." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, terpancar sedikit kelegaan di kedua matanya.

"Tidak lagi ingin menyampaikan betapa anda merindukannya?" Naruto berusaha menuntaskan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Sudah." Tandas Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Naruto, ia kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?"

"Aku merelakannya, kami memang tak mungkin bersama." Keheningan kembali menyelimuti, hanya terdengar deru mesin pendingin ruangan yang berbunyi samar. "Keluarganya adalah penganut agama yang taat." Lanjutnya, senyum pahit terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Mengapa? Apakah kalian berbeda keyakinan?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh keprihatinan.

"Dia laki-laki."

Keterkejutan terpancar jelas di wajah Naruto, butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan klien di hadapannya. Bukan hanya karena fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya―bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang gay―tidak, tidak, bukan hanya karena itu, tentu saja ia sudah beberapa kali menemui kasus yang serupa. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual klien-kliennya, dia pun sangat memahami betapa sulit dan menderitanya individu ini menghadapi tekanan sosial disekitarnya, tak jarang mereka bahkan mengalami depresi dan kecenderungan bunuh diri karena tekanan dari keluarganya sendiri. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lain berkelebat dalam kepala Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto memahami lebih jauh, Sasuke telah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, kali ini merupakan sebuah senyum tulus. "Terima kasih untuk sesi konselingnya Naruto, sangat menyenangkan."

Sebelum Naruto berkata apa pun, Sasuke telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kata-kata terakhir yang Naruto dengar sebelum Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak diketahui oleh pria asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Dobe_."

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

_Mind to R&R? :)_


End file.
